Ride Along with Stepbrothers
by jjewett
Summary: This fanfiction crossover is about the two movies Ride Along and Step Brothers. If you seen both those movies we have many characters from the two movies in this story. James and Ben team up with Dale and Brennan to bring down Omar who escapes prison. Before catching Omar though they need to figure out who is his partner. Together these four men travel around the world to catch him


Jackson Jewett

Ben and Angela just got back from their honeymoon. When they get back to their apartment James is sitting there wait for them.

"What's wrong with you Ang? I thought I told you to board up that back window! I knew letting you marry this wienie would be a huge mistake," James said.

"Hello to you too James," Ben said.

"Okay James you need to leave. Like now," Angela said.

"Hold up I have some good news for the little punk."

"And what's that James?"

"I talked to Lt. Brooks and he thinks it is a good idea we become partners, I personally think it's a shitty idea."

"James don't be playin with me. I got to go tell Assface!"

"James thank you for doing this. I know he gets on your nerves, but this is huge for him. I know he really wants this and will be a great partner for you."

"Angela he burned me at the cookout, remember?"

"Okay James that was years ago, and you need to move on from that. It was an accident and he apologized anyways."

James and Ben leave the apartment, and they are heading to get into James's new car.

"Wow! James You gotta new car? How'd you afford a brand new Challenger?"

"Well yea see when the boss knows I'm the shit, he gon pay to buy me whatever I want, plus he owes me since other one blew the fuck up."

"Well can I drive?"

"No? Just sit there and shut the fuck up and don't talk till we get to the station."

Dale and Brennan are so excited that they got their mom and dad back together. They can finally be more than step brothers. They moved out to live in their backyard treehouse/boat in the tree, where they were able to build their bunk beds. Every day they have been practicing their ninja skills, target practice with their cross bows, and still running Prestige World Wide. Which they became millionaires off of.

"Brennan wake up!" Dale said.

"God I fucking hate Derrick, He is such a Dick head. I honestly would rather smell a monkey's ass then hang with him," Brennan said.

"I know, we both do bro, but he's gone. Mom and dad both hate him and we won't ever have to see him anymore," Dale said.

"That is so true, you going into work today?" Brennan said.

"Hell no! I was gonna shred the drums today, maybe practice some karate, honestly not sure yet, How about you?" Dale said.

"No, I was thinking of maybe making my own beef jerky today, or even watch Shark week. I don't honestly know man," Brennan said.

"So where do you think he is now a days?"

"Who?"

"Derrick!"

"Oh, I don't know, I honestly couldn't give a rat's ass where he is. If I saw him I'd honestly punch him square in the face again."

"That was freakin sweet when you did that," Brennan said.

"You know what the best part was, when you told him to lick your butthole."

It's Monday morning. James and Ben just arrived at the station to see what they have to do today. Of course James looks like it's his time of the month while trying to be a hard ass. Ben on the other hand looks like he's ready to go workout; he's got his dri-fit Nike shirt on and running pants. They are both thinking it's going to be a good day. Well, Ben does, James on the other hand is in a shitty mood as usual. But they are both going to lose their shit when they find out what Lt. Brooks is about to tell them.

"Good morning Lt." Ben said.

"What's the plans for today?" James said.

"Omar is out. He escaped prison on Friday night. Word is he has a new partner that helped him escaped and we need you two to bring them both in. James be careful, word on the street he stopped trafficking guns and is now selling drugs. His new partner led him to this. He is also out to kill you, " Lt. Brooks said.

"Lt. don't worry. I'm the shit and I'll bring him in."

Now they are both leaving to get help to catch these two criminals. They are going to need all the help they can get because Omar is out for blood. James isn't worried about it because he is used to thugs trying to kill him. Ben on the other hand is freaking out. He is not used to this yet. He is still a rookie.

Dale and Brennan both skipped work because it's shark week. It's three in the afternoon they both look hungover, but really just haven't left the couch with their eyes glued to the TV. Unfortunately this is what shark week will do to you. Dale hears a loud noise and looks out the window and sees this badass brand new challenger pull up.

"Whoa! Brennan get your ass up! Come check this out!" Dale said.

"Holy Shit! Dale, who do you think it is?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Let's go outside and see."

They both start walking outside with of course their Chewbacca masks on. Ben and James both still in the car, deciding if this was a good idea. Ben is thinking like who the hell are these two. James is a little worried as well, which never happens. They both slowly open the door and get out to greet each other.

"Hey guys sick ride!" Brennan said.

"Well that was gay," Dale said.

"What up, I'm James and this is my brother-n-law Ben…"

"Also his partner. But hi guys how are you?"

"We're good, I'm Dale, but you can call me dragon."

"I'm Brennan, but you can also call me Nighthawk."

"The fuck did we walk into James."

Ben finally ask to go inside and that they need to talk to them about this new case on catching Omar. Dale and Brennan are both really confused on why and these two cops are here. Ben finally explains that they need help. James tells them that Omar's partner who helped him escape prison and runs Omar's drug scene is their Brother Derrick. Dale and Brennan finally figured out where he has been. But after talking and explaining for about three hours they finally agree to help. They spend the rest of the night playing Xbox and watching shark week, which is making Ben go insane until they finally come up with a plan to bring these two criminals down.

The next morning, they immediately get to work. You can definitely tell James is going to have his hands full. He thought he had his hands full dealing with Omar the first time. Ben nearly got him killed. But now he has to deal with even more idiots than Ben, he now has to deal with Dale and Brennan. They're on their way to the station when James got a call from Lt. Brooks. Lt. Brooks decided he would help the guys out by doing so digging. He got a lead on Omar. He tells them Omar's ware bouts, turns out he is Panama.

"Wait… Wait.. Wait a second James did he just say Panama? As in we are going out the country?! Ang is going to kill me!" Ben said.

"Woah no way! Dale this is so cool! I've never been out the country," Brennan said.

"I know right! We Can do so much activities! We can go swimming, drinking, maybe do a little…"

"Would you guys just focus. We are here for work. Not for no bullshittt," James said.

"Geez is he always on his period?" Brennan said.

"Yes…" Ben said.

"NO!" James said.

They just arrived in Panama. They are heading to the Panama Police station too let the Panama Police that they are here to do some work to catch a Drug Lord. And to see if they have any evidence on Omar and Derrick. Unfortunately, when they get there the guys find out that the Panama Police had no idea Omar was even living there.

"Well that was a complete waste of time," James said.

"Now what do we do James?"

"We gon have to call Lt. and see if he can help us out. Let's go."

"You think we could stop at Panera to get a bagel? I've heard they have outstanding bagels," Brennan said.

"Yeah I've heard that too James," Ben said.

"The fuck? Fine if it'll shut you too up. I can't believe I brought you too along thinking you guys would help.

The guys took about an hour driving around Panama looking for a Panera. Finally, they found one. Brennan took them the wrong way. It was actually right by the police station. When James found out he was really close too shooting them three, including Ben. James being irritated got a bagel as well, and for once in his life he actually looked like he enjoyed something. Dale looked over and thought he saw someone familiar. He kept starring at the guy, and the guy noticed him and started starring back. Brennan noticed the guy too. It was Derrick and he was with Omar. It was unbelievable that Omar would be out in public knowing he was a wanted man. He thought since he was in Panama with a white guy that no one would recognize him.

"Hey James sir, Derrick is over there and he is with a very scary looking man," Brennan said.

"Shit that's Omar James!" Ben said.

"Ok keep it down! We don't need him to know we're here. I'm going to call back up. Stay here and don't draw attention to yourselves," James said.

"Okay fuck that. I've taken him down once; I'll take him down again."

Ben starts walking over there. Dale and Brennan look like they're about to shit themselves cause they're about to be in their first gun fight. Meanwhile, James is trying to call backup not knowing Ben is about to mess their operations up once again. He finally gets backup to come, but it was too late. Ben is already over there talking to Omar.

"Yo Omar remember me cause your about to go back to jail?" Ben said.

"Yeah of course, you're the little punk who put me in jail. Where's James at, I'd like to have a word with him?" Omar said.

"I see you're with my gay brother and step-brother," Derrick said.

"Hello Derrick. You're in big trouble man. Why are you doing this? You had such a good career being a realtor," Brennan said.

"You know it was great, until you came in and took my job!"

"You hired me and allowed me to do the Kataleene Wine Mixer!" Brennan said.

"Enough with this. Let's go Derrick," Omar said

Omar and Derrick start walking out of Panera. All of the sudden James came out of nowhere and drilled Omar right in the face. Derrick frantically pulled out a handgun and started firing rounds at the four of them. Brennan, Dale, Ben, and James take off to the back so they can take cover. Omar just came too, and he starts firing shots as well. Luckily Ben came prepared and had enough fire power for all them.

"Here take this and start shooting. Don't hit anyone but Derrick and Omar," James said.

"Woah I've never even held a gun before," Dale said.

Now there is a serious gun fight going down in this peaceful Panera. While they are firing shots at each other, the Panama Police finally arrived and have the place surrounded. Ben noticing, they arrived nudged James too look outside.

"Give up Omar! We got this place surrounded. Just get on your knees, and put your hands behind your back," James said.

Omar refuses to give up. He will die before he goes back to prison. Derrick on the other hand holds his hands up. He puts his gun down and gets down on his knees. He knows he's screwed. Omar notices this and decided to shoot Derrick! Brennan saw his brother get shot right in front of him. He luckily gets a clear shot and shoots Omar three times; once in the shoulder, once in the bicep, and once in the butt. Omar has officially been taken down and will go back to prison in the US.

"Well guys, good work. I'm actually proud to call you three my friends," James said.

"Yeah thanks for the help Dale and Brennan," Ben said.

"It was pretty fun being cops for the last couple of days, but it's time we go back to our normal lives," Dale said.

"Well thanks again, we couldn't have done it without you guys," James said.


End file.
